Vida
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [EreRi] Porque todo era inerte, hasta que llegó él [Para Charly Land]


**Advertencia: Drabble | Ligero OoC (Out of Character) | Ligeramente alejado de la historia original**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

* * *

 ** _Para Charly Land_**

* * *

Vida

Aquello que sentía haberse desmoronado dentro de mí desde hace tiempo atrás al ver a cada persona siendo cruelmente arrebatada por los despiadados y fríos brazos de la muerte. Oh ¿Dónde comenzar? No sé a cuantas personas he perdido a mi lado como amigo, compañero, incluso a mi cargo como Capitán

Nunca había sentido tanta vida, solo frío, indiferencia y apatía a lo que viniera adelante; daba igual si moría, si llegaba a pasarme algo ¿Qué más daba? No había hogar a cual volver, razón por la cual seguir en pie, alguien en quien pensar, alguien a quien amar…

Hasta que llegaste tú, Eren

Si, cuando tú llegaste, me hiciste sentir algo que jamás pensaba sentir de nuevo; tu sonrisa y tu voz tan efusivas, tus ojos que brillaban animados, tus mejillas coloreadas de un tenue carmesí cuando expresabas con vergüenza y pena las formas en la que confesaba tu amor por mí.

Oh, el amor, un tiempo que pensaba que sólo se remontaba para los más jóvenes y novatos ¿Quién diría que alguien como yo terminaría amando? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo imaginaría que terminaría enamorándome de un mocoso como tú?

Los latidos de mi corazón se hacían más fuertes, presentes, como si estuviera gritando a todo el mundo "Estoy vivo", sentía la emoción vibrar a cada latido, a cada paso, a cada respiración. Sentía como si una nueva oportunidad se hubiera abierto frente a mí, como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a nacer, como si Dios me hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad para poder sentir, para poder vivir, para poder amar…

Pero en medio de eso, olvidaba que Dios puede ser cruel a veces

Demasiado cruel…

Anoche estaba en tus brazos, sintiendo tus roces, tus besos, escuchando cada palabra que susurrabas a mi oído; nos fundíamos, nos hacíamos uno, en medio de la oscuridad buscaba tu ser, tu cuerpo, gritando tu nombre y gimiéndolo hasta ser consumido por el Nirvana del placer. Después del acto que habíamos repetido una y otra vez sin cansancio, caímos ante el sueño, confiados en el mañana y el futuro, donde estaríamos unidos y nadie nunca nos separaría

Pero hoy, en el vasto campo de batalla, ahora solo veo tu cuerpo sin vida; empapado de sangre y tan frío, tus ojos sin brillo y un semblante vacío y muerto. Me dolía aceptarlo, me negaba, no quería ver ni asimilar que ya no estabas

Que no me acompañarías en mis momentos a solas cada vez que tomo té

Que no estarías cada mañana junto a mí en cada entrenamiento

Que ya no limpiarías las alcobas y pedirías perdón cada vez que te faltaba un área por limpiar

Que ya no sentiría tus besos ni tus abrazos a cada momento acompañado de un "Te Quiero"

Que ya no tendría ninguna de esas experiencias nunca más porque ya no estás conmigo

Porque te has ido

Porque has muerto…

El dolor del duelo regresaba a mi corazón, sintiendo que arrancaban una mitad de mi ser, era peor que una herida o que una apuñalada; nada de eso se comparaba a despertar solo cada mañana y regresar a la cama para el anochecer…

Solo…

Viviendo con esa llaga que el tiempo tardaría en sanar, una herida cuya profundidad pareciera no tener final, un dolor con el cual viviré hasta el día de hoy; sabiendo que Eren Jaeger no estará ahí, diciendo "Te amo Levi"

Oh, este dolor ¿Por qué ya no lo puedo soportar? Ni siquiera las cargas de las vidas de todos mis soldados se comparan a la carga de uno solo, la vida de una persona pareciera tomar más peso que todas las vidas perdidas juntas; es como si hubiera llegado al borde del precipicio de una montaña, del final de una ruta de la cual no hay salida

He llegado a un límite

Oh Eren ¿Tú también estás solo? ¿Me extrañas? ¿No puedes permanecer sin mí tampoco? Debí imaginarlo

Solo…

Eren, espérame un poco más, te prometo que hoy será el último día que estarás solo en esa densa oscuridad…

Solo bastará un segundo, sólo bastará el disparo de un revolver y entonces…

Te tendré en mis brazos para siempre, sin titanes que nos devoren, sin linajes que nos controlen, sin muros ni reinos que nos separen.

Solo tú y yo, juntos, por la eternidad

* * *

 **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Me creen si les digo que realmente buscaba salir del fandom de SnK? De verdad! Es que siento que el manga está perdiendo sentido y coherencia, joder, no sé que diablos se está fumando Isayama en estos últimos capítulos, pero quiero que me invite un poco, digo, NO**

 **En fin, lamento muchísimo la ausencia, pero es que he estado en el cole y compromisos y procastinación de la buena, son tantas cosas que me han tenido medio bloqueada y sin cosas por terminar. OHHHHHHHHHH! Hablando de cosas sin terminar, cierto fic será actualizado en este periodo, pero no prometo nada, todo depende de mi cruel musa**

 **Charly, querida, espero que hayas disfrutado este pequeño drabble aunque quedó medio feo, pero la intención cuenta (?)**

 **btw, AH, 2016, QUE AÑO MÁS HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEE! EN SERIO! Me han pasado cosas terribles este año! Extraordinarios, fechas de fics sin cumplir, nOTP's, malos momentos y como ha muerto mucha gente y personajes este año ;^; Ay mi Erwin (REST IN PEPPERONI) PERO LO BUENO HA SIDO ALGO! He conocido gente bellísima, he practicado pintura y lo mejor, JOJO! SI! Diamond Is Unbreakable ha salvado mi 2016 de no ponerme a ver anime semanal, aunque tristemente ya terminó y ando esperando la confirmación de Vento Aureo :'v. En fin, leer el manga ha valido la pena, digo, ya estoy cerca de estar al 100%!**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN! LECTORES HERMOSOS DE LA CREACIÓN! SHOKOROKO LES DESEA UN HERMOSO Y FELIZ 2017! QUE TODOS SUS OBJETIVOS Y DESEOS PUEDAN ALCANZARLOS, Y QUE UN MONTÓN DE HERMOSOS MOMENTOS ESTÉN POR VENIR EN ESTE AÑO QUE COMIENZA!**


End file.
